


Weaving Homeward Magic

by Elleth



Category: Rain (Cocoa Moss Video Game)
Genre: Ambience, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mild Horror, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: An answer to the question where everyone is.
Relationships: Cat & Little Girl (Cocoa Moss Rain Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Weaving Homeward Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elpollodiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/gifts).



It is raining, and there is no one left, except my little girl and me. 

They hate black cats. I was sleeping on her bed when They came from the cave, ravenous, grasping, dragging people away before anyone might scream. I protected her, but now she is alone.

Since then, my little girl walks in the rain. She finds abandoned umbrellas in trees, plays with windchimes that only she hears. It is soft, gentle, lonely. She passes, walking across roofs and glimpsing through empty windows, weaving homeward magic.

I'll go down to the cave. I'll bring them back to her.


End file.
